Sirius things
by iamthemalfoyheiress
Summary: A nice bloke is some one who is friendly, funny and can at least make me sweat-if not win- me at basketball or quidditch. But ofcourse, all the boys in that category are either my team mates, or best friend, or gay or are scared of me. I don't bite. I don't want a boyfriend but i also don't want to die with only 8 dogs for company. I like dogs. Dogs are better than ummmm kit-kat?


**A.N: I LOVE MY OC. SHE'S LIKE MY BABY **

**Chapter 1: Play ball wear a dress**

I did not have to focus on thinking. I'd done this since I turned 4, thinking was impulsive. I was still high on adrenaline, it was the last quarter and also the last minute till the game ended. I know my team, I know our strategy, I know this is going to work and I know this is going to be our best shot. We were playing on offense and the other team, no matter how burly and mean they looked, were tired.

I dribbled skillfully, my eyes fixed on the basket and I broke into a run as soon as the centre circle was out of my sight. In no time, faking and getting past the opponents I faked a swift lay-up shot and skit the ball to Maxx who passed it to Wayne who showed some fancy ball handling and passed it back to me, who was in the low post area instead of Jason (as planned) who was hidden behind a giant opponent. I had already broken out into a grin, and I watched as the ball swooped down the net at my easy board shot. The buzzer went off.

It was all shouts and cheers then. I shook hands with the other captain before being leapt up in the air by my teammates and chants of "Tigers kill!" boomed across the court and the hall.

-x-X-x-

An hour later, I was sitting beside Coach Coaster with the entire basketball team celebrating with some brain freeze slurpy and a butt load of food. Yeah, my 11 men were wankers outside the court, I made them drink slurpy instead of beer all summer. What? It was the only time I was home and I didn't need any of them breaking bones instead of playing ball. Coach Coaster drank beer. He wasn't a wanker. He was a drunken slob but a bloody brilliant drunken baller slob at that.

"You heard?"… started Maxx once again. And was replied by enthusiastic manly yells of "Tigers kill!"

After shoving every last bit of food down our throats with both hands, Wayne cleared his throat demanding attention from us. "Before we leave, I'd like to make it clear that all of you have to promise to come to my mum's wedding tomorrow."

Oh yeah, the one Wayne was all but jumping about. Apparently, his mother was marrying a basketball player who was a huge deal in Ireland. "That's tomorrow?" I said.

"yes that's tomorrow. And all of you are wearing suits and all that" he announced daring anybody to protest. "and you!"he looked pointedly at me "you're wearing a dress." Everybody snorted. Including the coach. They've never seen me in a dress. "No big deal" I replied my hand flew up in surrender.

-xXx-

I knew better than to say no to wearing a dress to Wayne. Especially not since I knew he would bloody well throw me over his shoulders and take me dress shopping. Besides, just because I lived in my jersey shorts, played basketball and did not have a single girlfriend in the muggle world doesn't mean I don't like dressing up. Infact, I quite love it. I just, need an occasion to dress up. Blokes never asked me on dates, well, nice blokes didn't. Let me give you the definition of a nice bloke in my opinion. A nice bloke is someone who is funny, friendly, not evil and can at least make me sweat -if not win- at basketball or quidditch.

My name is Rosamour Allemand. I'm a halfblood witch. My father was a pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn. They died fighting as Aurors when I was 6 years old so I live with my Aunt Grace and her fiancé. She was only 18 when my parents passed away and she's the best person you'll ever meet. I'm going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next week for my 6th year. My best mate is Maxx Dowell. And I love Lily Evans. Well, not the way you're thinking but you'll see.

-xXx-

We were 30 minutes into the reception and I was exhausted "That is it!" I yelled as I flopped down on the seat beside Maxx.

"Ignoring all the 'fit blokes'?"He laughed

**An hour before the wedding**

"_I must say Amourey, This is the third time I've seen you look like a girl in 15 years."_

"_Thank fucking you" I scowled at Maxx who had made me wait for 20 minutes in his Drawing room._

"_I can pretend to be your boyfriend if you don't want male attention." He offered._

"_and ruin my chances at scoring a fit bloke? Me thinks not." Heh, acting like a slag is fun._

"_whatever you say" Maxx drove me and Jason, his big brother to Wayne's mum's wedding._

"sod off!" I groaned. "I don't know why you like boys! If you didn't, I'd marry you and I'd not have to worry about dying alone or having my ass slapped thrice in 30 minutes"

-xXx-

"Amourey! We're gonna be late!" Aunt Grace was frantically shoving me towards the car as Brian, the fiancé and Maxx put the trunk and my owl, 'rire' into the car.

Brian knows I'm a witch. And thank Merlin! I didn't have to tell him 'cause my first Hogwarts letter arrived right in front of him. Aunt Grace was squealing with joy. She was probably more happy than I was and Maxx was stunned and asked if I owned a black cat or I sprouted a long nose and green skin when the clock striked 12.

The 3 hour journey went uneventfully. Maxx convinced me he would not flirt with any of my quidditch mates and practically begged me to let him come to platform 9 ¾ quarters. Of course, by begging I mean him threatening me to let him come or he'd 'accidentally forget' to send me 3 boxes of 'kit-kats' every week.

The awkward-ancy started when we reached platform 9 ¾ quarters and Lily came running out of nowhere giving me a bone crushing hug squealing "amoureey! I missed you so much!" and then noticed Maxx and freaking jumped at him for a hug, her feet no longer on the ground considering Maxx is 6feet2 and Lil is 5feet5. Yeah, Lily visits me every Christmas and 2 weeks in the summer and even though I've never taken her to a basketball practice her and Maxx love to make fun of me together. Most of that consists of insulting my wardrobe.

James walked towards us furiously with Remus by his side. "Hey Evans, have a good term?" he contained his anger. Lily let go off Maxx and replied, "None of your business Potter!" And just when I thought Maxx was in trouble. The awkwardest thing happened.

"This is Potter?" said Maxx with the most shock he could muster.

"You got a problem with that mate?" growled James.

Maxx went frantic homosexual mode now. "problem he says!" Maxx turned to me with incredulous eyes. "problem? Lily! You have a problem!" he caught Lily by the shoulders. "I thought you said James Potter was an ugly git? You should go out with him" He eyed James up and down. "He's hot!" "I'd shag him alright."

I facepalmed myself. Why? Why? Did he have to say that? James's inflated head would burst with his ego.

"I gotta go now." James replied awkwardly and practically dragged Remus away who was saying something about being rude.

Well, or not. Lily wore a what-the-hell-just-happened face and the train whistle went off. "You are in so much trouble" I said to Maxx who shrugged "I have a boyfriend!"

Lily then started really really laughing. "Did you see his face?" she giggled "I'd pay 10 galleons to see that again." We all laughed then.

We hugged Brian and Aunt Grace and kissed Maxx goodbye to look for a compartment on the train.

We got into a train quickly and we waved them goodbye. "Take care of Aunt grace!" I smiled at Brian. "I will" he replied and we sank back to our seats.

**A.N: I just 'had' to start this story right now. I miss basketball so much and if I put it for later, I know I won't start it. First, I love Amourey and I already have a crush on Maxx which is not good considering he's gay. And fictional. And has a boyfriend. But hey, a girl can dream right? *sigh who am I kidding I need help.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Should I continue with this story or just give up. Well I am going to write more no matter what you say. Haha. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. Or right. Or both.**


End file.
